


Those Flashing Lights Come From Everywhere

by thesilverwitch (orphan_account)



Series: I Know Everything You Don't Want Me To [2]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Rough Sex, Tie Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-14
Updated: 2011-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-26 02:19:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/thesilverwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce creates a tiny black pill that keeps his heartbeat steady for the maximum of thirty minutes no matter what kind of pressure he puts on it. Basically he creates a pill that allows him to have sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Flashing Lights Come From Everywhere

Clint gets the text message during one of his stakeouts with Natasha. His phone is in his back pocket but as a professional Clint decides to ignore it so he can instead pay full attention to his mission’s target.

The target at the moment being the completely empty dock in which ‘Tasha and he had been hiding in the shadows for an hour now. SHIELD had received some information that a deal was about to breakdown that night and their best field agents had been sent to investigate. They were told to just observe and not engage into any fights; normally this would be kind of a dream mission.

Just observe, no killing or getting killed by anybody, report later and then head out for the bars with a clear conscience. And on any other day Clint would have loved this mission, being in the shadows in a crouching position with his bow angled in his hands was his natural ambient, but today all Clint Barton wanted was a fight.

A nasty fight with lots of blood, maybe some small deaths and definitely pain. Pain always helped.

The reason why Clint wanted this, why his body was all tensed up even though it had no reason to be like that knowing full well that nothing was going to happen that night and that the information was most likely fake, was because of Bruce. Because everything in Clint’s life now seemed to revolve around Bruce.

They were now dating and it was nice, really nice. For someone as physical as Clint, not being able to have sex wasn’t that much of turn down. In fact it was almost the opposite because Clint adored pushing things between them to the limit, he liked to see how much he could push Bruce until he was trying to escape Clint’s grip for safety reasons even though all his body screamed for him to stay.

Clint knew it must be painful for Bruce, to be constantly teased without ever getting a release but Bruce was the one that asked for it, in the beginning Clint tried to be reasonable and keep their kissing to the minimum and Bruce was the one pushing him. He was the one taking control of their nights together, the one sucking Clint’s cock in the middle of the archery field where anyone could see them but no one ever did. And how was Clint supposed to refuse _that_?

Because while Bruce could never have sex, it didn’t mean Clint couldn’t. So they did other stuff, amazing stuff and Clint was fine with it.

Other people don’t really see it; they don’t get their relationship because Clint seems to be the kind of guys who’s only into the physical part of anything, which is kind of true, but with Bruce things are different. In the beginning when Clint fell for Bruce he never once thought about their physical relationship because that was never what Bruce was about.

Bruce was an emotional guy; the Hulk was the physical part of him. The Hulk enjoyed smashing things and destroying cities while Bruce would prefer a nice cup of tea and a discussion about Sufjan Steven’s latest work to a fight anytime. Bruce was Zen, he counted backwards from ten when he got stressed and he was interested in the liberal movements.

Quite possibly the weirdest part about their dynamic is that Clint used to have almost no interest at all in any of Bruce’s interests before he met Bruce; they were what you could call a match certainly not made in heaven. But now… Now Clint found himself rather enjoying discussing Wall Street and the people’s rights, even if it was mostly so he got to spend more time listening to Bruce.

His phone buzzed again in his pocket and Clint took it out so he could see what was so important that whoever sent it couldn’t wait for a reply. Natasha was probably going to call it a night any moment now anyway, she was always the first to do it when the missions turned out to be busted.

-

  
I’ve finished it. Can you please come?  


It was from Bruce and Clint couldn’t even believe a message so short could actually make him feel like the world was about to end. Because for the past two weeks Bruce had been avidly working on something so important it made him completely ignore Clint, and Clint didn’t like being ignored at all. It made him restless, impatient and it could turn a simple stakeout mission into authentic hell. And whatever that thing was, it was also apparently finished.

 The night air was tight around him and Clint knew he should avoid raising any suspicions to himself for safety’s sake, SHIELD could be a true bastard to you if they thought you were doing anything off the chart, and just wait for Natasha to call the mission a bust. But his phone now seemed to be an impossible weight inside his pocket and Clint found it maddeningly hard to pay the slightest attention to anything around him that didn’t involve Bruce, which was pretty much everything.

 With one last final look at the empty docks Clint called SHIELD’s headquarters to end the mission and head home. Natasha gave him a very pointed look as they hastily packed their stuff, and normally a sharp stare like that would have intimidate the hell out of Clint, but on that moment nothing seemed to matter except _Bruce_. 

It’s not like Clint had separation issues, really, it’s not. He just didn’t like being away from the people he liked, which is completely different from separations issues. Clint simply didn’t enjoy being far away from the people he cared about because he couldn’t keep them safe if he wasn’t near them, and that’s all he ever wanted, to keep them safe. Before Clint hadn’t had many people to protect in a big while, and to others maybe it looked like Bruce didn’t need any protection because he had the Hulk but Clint knew it wasn’t like that at all. Bruce needed someone to take care of him just like everybody else, and Clint really wanted to be that person. 

Also he was so goddamn curious to know what Bruce had been working on; just the thought of waiting one extra unnecessary second to find out what had been so important to Bruce that he couldn’t even spare Clint a glance during two whole weeks made Clint’s insides burn in a bit of a weird, absolutely not jealous way.

His drive back to the mansion can only be described as slightly demonic. Clint took his burned violet motorbike that Tony had designed for him when he first joined the Avengers and Natasha disappeared into the shadows, just like she always did, in the blink of an eye. His head was bowed down low to escape the tremendous force of the wind that constantly tried to slow him down.

The city lights flashed above him as Clint raced through the night as fast as he could, his mind solemnly focused on not crashing with anything and Bruce. Luckily Clint was pretty used to having is mind focused on Bruce, so it was easier to pay more attention to the not crashing against a truck at an impossible speed factor. He realized he hadn’t even replied to Bruce’s text message halfway during the ride, and Clint almost considered stopping to let Bruce know he was on his way when red and blue lights beamed behind him and an extremely annoying police’s alarm started beeping.

Clint knew he could just stop, show them his really impressive SHIELD’s credentials and have a bit of a laugh at the police’s embarrassed faces as they realize they were trying to arrest someone who could make them disappear from the face of the earth with one single phone call. But that would be easy, _too_ easy and there was still so much unused adrenaline pumping viciously through his body. Without giving it a second thought Clint clicked the red button with the carefully printed out words ‘EXTREME SPEED’ and ran away from the cops, just like he used to do on so many messed up times in his past.

The cops chased after Clint for a while, but their battered old car was nothing compared to a motorbike personally designed by the head of Stark Industries himself. Clint wasn’t even sure how fast the bike could truly go, only that there were three other speed settings after the one he was currently using and one of them was called ‘MOTHERFUCKING LIGHTING SPEED’.

He reached the mansion in less than thirty minutes which was quite possibly a new a new time record for travelling across the city; he’d have to rub it in Tony’s face later. The moon was hanging pale above him and the street lights dimly flickered as the gates opened in front of Clint, he left the bike by the garage just like he always did and decided that it was finally time to text Bruce.

-

  
where r u?  


Good grammar in text messages was for either nerds or people with lots of free time. Clint fit neither of those requirements.

-

  
In the bedroom, are you here yet?  


He didn’t bother to reply, running to Bruce’s, _their_ bedroom as fast as he could instead. Clint could hear some voices in the living room as he passed by but didn’t bother to look in and find out what was going on; even though it was three a.m. everyone at the Avengers mansion had pretty ridiculous timetables and Thor eating poptarts while watching Titanic or Steve painting in watercolors while Tony built some new robot just a couple of feet away from him, all of this during the dead of night was nothing short of a regular thing for all of them.

When Clint finally got to their bedroom, which was in the back of the Mansion where the walls are more strongly built to avoid any extreme smashing by the Hulk’s part, the door was half opened. A very small speck of light passed by the door to the hall and through the gap Clint could only see their queen sized bed and a shadow near it. He entered the room slowly, not sure of what he going to find, for all Clint knew Bruce’s new invention was some kind of gamma radiation machine thingy.

Bruce was standing against the wall, eyes closed and head pointed downwards in a stance that Clint had called ‘the thinking Bruce’ many nights before. The dim light from the ever rotating chandelier played small games of shadows in his face and it was almost impossible for Clint to describe how beautiful he looked like that. He was wearing his normal clothes, a flimsy white shirt and blue jeans and nothing about him looked particularly different, but to Clint, Bruce looked like a new man. 

He rationalized it was probably because he hadn’t seen Bruce in such a long time, but he knew deep down that there was something different about Bruce, he seemed lighter, happier. 

One memory that Clint will never be able to forget is the moment when he first met Bruce, just after they had caught him inside a crippling old shack in Mexico. 

His skin looked desperately pale, he had hollowed cheekbones and his hair was a mess, greasy and completely uncared for. He looked so tiny, so defenseless and Clint knew what Bruce was capable of, knew full well who he was, but the moment he first saw him the only question that ran through his mind was ‘ _why are we putting him in cuffs? leave him be, he can barely even walk. don’t hurt him’_. Clint didn’t even know anything about Bruce back then except for the simpleminded facts he had read, but for one mistaken second Bruce reminded Clint of someone he had failed to keep safe, and it had made Clint want to protect Bruce so much more.

He probably spent minutes watching Bruce in the dark with his body leaning against the doorway, and all the while Bruce continued fully oblivious to his presence. After what seemed to be ten minutes Clint walked as quietly as he could, which was a lot thanks to SHIELD’s training, until he was standing right in front of Bruce.

“Hello.” Bruce jumped in surprise at the sound of Clint’s voice and Clint couldn’t help smirking a bit at the deer caught in the headlights look that ran through Bruce’s face.

“I finished it.” Bruce spoke immediately, not letting Clint say or think another word.

“Finished what?”

“The pill.” 

“ _What pill_?” And Clint almost growled with his last questions because really, he was never a very patient man to begin with. Bruce was being enigmatic, just like he always was and that didn’t surprise Clint at all. Because Bruce, who could be so kind and comforting sometimes could also be an incredible tease with a very sassy mouth when he wanted to, and normally Clint loved that, he loved it when Bruce acted nothing like you’d except him to, but right now Clint’s curiosity was burning like a wild fire inside of him and Bruce was now the one smirking at him like a bastard.

Clint considered wiping that stupid smile off his face and turning the tables around until Bruce couldn’t speak or think or breathe, but he also really wanted Bruce to explain what magical pill he was talking about and why it was so goddamn important they couldn’t even have sex during two weeks(well, why Clint couldn’t even have sex).

“Would you like the geeky and accurate explanation or the normal one?”

Clint didn’t even bother replying.

Bruce gave him a shaky laugh, and it was hard to tell from the room’s bad illumination but he looked nervous, like he wasn’t very sure of what he was doing which was odd because Bruce was quite possibly one of the most eloquent persons Clint had ever met.

“Reed helped me create it.” Clint had to search his brain for a couple of seconds to match the name with the face. Reed Richards, the elastic guy from the Fantastic Four. “It, basically, keeps my heartbeat steady for the maximum of thirty minutes no matter what kind of pressure I put on it.”

It took a while for the words to fully sink into Clint. Bruce had finished talking a while ago but Clint was still kind of just staring blankly at him, slowly processing the meaning of it all. He was in the midst of almost making some kind of incredibly stupid statement when he noticed Bruce’s completely blown pupils and everything finally clicked into place in Clint’s head.

“Does this mean –“

Bruce didn’t even let him finish his statement, cutting Clint off. “Yes.”

“Does it really work?”

“I haven’t tried it yet.” And now there was a little bit of uncertainty in Bruce, his eyes seemed to send mixed signals and Bruce’s earlier fidgeting suddenly seemed to make perfect sense. This might work and they might have the most amazing sex ever, or it might work but they have rubbish sex because their bodies just don’t fit together or some other stupid reason like that, or it doesn’t work at all and the Hulk ends up killing Clint.

Either way Clint wasn’t stepping down, even if their odds of having successful sex were one to one million he would never step down from the chance of finally giving back something to Bruce.

“Well then it’s time to find out.” 

It’s hard to put into proper words how happy and excited Clint felt at that moment, knowing he finally had the chance to push Bruce to the limit and have Bruce pushing him back, no more stepping away, no more teasing. They were finally going to do it.

Bruce took the black pill from his pocket, quickly swallowed it and before Clint had the chance to initiate things, to do anything at all Bruce was on him, kissing him unexpectedly with a furious pace. It was a bit odd because usually it was Clint who started things and Bruce just rolled with it, but then in the middle of all the kissing and groping some kind of switch turned in Bruce’s head and their positions changed with Bruce being the dominant one and Clint just taking him, taking everything Bruce gave him because he wanted it so much, he loved it.

He never told this to Bruce though, maybe because he didn’t want Bruce to feel pressured to command things, maybe because Clint thought Bruce already knew how much Clint loved it when he was the one taking control or maybe because he was afraid of admitting how much he enjoyed letting go.

None of it really mattered, at that moment nothing mattered at all because Bruce was the one pushing Clint against the bed and he was the one whispering into Clint’s ear what he really wanted to do to Clint, all the things he had fantasized and dreamed about so many times before but never risked saying them for some freakin’ reason, and Clint was mindlessly nodding to each and every single one of them. It didn’t matter what Bruce wanted to do to him, Clint was okay with anything as long as it involved being naked with Bruce against him.

“I want you spread open beneath me Clint, moaning so loudly everyone in the house can hear. I want you to beg me to let you come.''

Their clothes were quickly discarded, mostly thanks to Bruce who kept shoving them away forcefully while Clint busied himself in savoring Bruce’s neck. Bruce kept talking as each piece of clothing hit the floor, a mix of promises and declarations that barely registered in Clint’s brain. Only when they were both finally naked, with Bruce straddling Clint’s hips and pushing him down against the bed every time Clint tried to create some, any kind of friction between them did Bruce show what he really wanted to do.

He took two ties out of somewhere; Clint didn’t’ know where and he didn’t really care either, though the idea of Bruce preparing for this moment before he got there sounded hotter than it possibly ever should. One of the ties went to Clint’s wrists and the bed’s headboard, keeping Clint firmly grounded to the bed and completely defenseless to whatever Bruce wanted to do to him. The other went to his eyes.

“Are you okay with this?” The tie was already placed on his eyes, but Bruce was still holding it and he had yet to knot it; his question was meant to sound reassuring, in a low confidential whisper, but there was something in his voice, something that told Clint Bruce probably wouldn’t take no for an answer and Clint loved that. Although Clint couldn’t seem him anymore, he could still feel Bruce all around him; his impossible heat radiating off every pore, comforting and exciting Clint all at the same time.

“Yes.” His voice sounded so different, usually Clint was over-confident when talking and he always tried to play things cool, to show everyone that he knew perfectly well what he was doing. And most of the time that persona, that extremely confident guy with the easy banter and cheeky grin was completely real because Clint had been acting like that for so long now, it became who he was before he even realized it. But other times, usually when he was with Bruce, another side of Clint showed; a more vulnerable side that reminded Clint of his early days before joining the circus. These two personalities, they were so linked into one another Clint wasn’t even sure if one could be called fake and the other real anymore.

They had never taken things this far before, Clint had never been so powerless and exposed. He could feel Bruce’s hungry eyes skating all over his naked body, taking each piece of sunburned skin at a time. The air around Clint’s body seemed sharper, everything felt more intense with his vision gone, the sound of Clint’s ragged breathing was as clear as crystal in Clint’s ears, his own breathing for some reason never quite mixing with it.

Bruce started to bite his skin as casually as it was humanly possible to do so; he started with the neck, small pecks of teeth and tongue with only the lightest pressure at first, but as the tortuous minutes when on he got more ferocious with Clint. The small bites turned into sucking, and licking and biting the same area all over again, surely leaving a huge red mark on Clint’s neck. And when Bruce was finished with whatever hickey he had just produced he moved on to make another one, each time a little bit lower in Clint’s body.

They didn’t have all the time in the world, but Bruce seemed to want to make the most out of each second. Although his pace certainly sped up after the fourth red shiny mark on Clint’s skin, right beneath his collarbones.

Next are Clint’s nipples, and Bruce, of course he knows those are Clint’s sensitive area because he practically knows everything about Clint already, so he does the opposite of being careful with Clint because the clock is ticking and they can’t waste any time on gentleness anymore, at least that’s what Clint tells himself as Bruce practically drives him into madness.

Clint can tell that Bruce is savoring each moment; that they were all most likely planned out in Bruce’s mind before Clint even reached the mansion, that every second of Clint trashing against the surprisingly strong tie keeping him in place was going completely according to whatever plan Bruce had. They had been together for a good while now, but they had never been this close and Clint knows that Bruce would do whatever he could to make their first unforgettable.

Bruce’s cock is lying against Clint’s skin and Clint can’t help feeling accurately aware of how big it is. He’d never seen it before since there was no point, and he wasn’t seeing it now either but Clint could feel its solid weight on him and it was enough for him to tell that for suck a skinny, wimpy guy Bruce was huge. And Bruce was hard, just as hard as Clint but bloody Bruce was already so used to holding back and never doing anything to relieve himself, he had no problem in ignoring his erection as he continued to tease Clint’s nipples until Clint felt like his brain was about to explode. Because while Bruce was okay with ignore his hard cock, Clint was definitely not.

He’s aching, his back is tired from being constantly arched into the air as Bruce continues to leave painful marks all over his skin, his head is throbbing and Clint loves every second of it. Everything hurts and burns, but in a good way, a really good way. The fact that Clint can’t see a single thing only makes it better, every touch and every bite is intensified by the factor of it being so completely unexpected and unpredictable. _God_ Clint didn’t even know he was such a masochist before he met Bruce, but he’s really glad he did because sex had never felt so good before.

“What do you want me to do to you Clint?” Bruce asks. He’s reached Clint’s navel and of course that was the moment when he decided it was time to move on, no more kissing and licking right where Clint most wanted him to. Well, at least there was also no biting.

“I want, I want you to.”

“Yes?”

“I want you to fuck me.” And Bruce’s only response to that was a low chuckle, though Clint could tell from his sharp intake of breathe that Bruce wanted this as much as he did, probably more, he just wasn’t planning on showing it that easily.

“And how do you want me to fuck you?” He was much closer now, whispering into Clint’s ear and Clint couldn’t help moaning a little as Bruce’s torso rubbed gently against his dick.

Bruce knew exactly what he was doing, he was pressing against Clint and he was turning the tables, switching their positions, making Clint be the one driving to the limit and dammit he was being really successful at it. Because Clint found it very hard to breathe, impossible to move or see, difficult to think and all he wanted, all he had ever wanted, was for Bruce to fucking do whatever he pleased with him.

“Hard, just fuck me; do whatever you want with me Bruce, just please _do something_.”

“Okay.” It was probable the unsexiest response in the history of gay sex and still, somehow Bruce pronounced with so much intent and lust, it made Clint’s insides twist.

 Bruce got the lube from the bedside table and Clint could hear every single sound; the drawer being pushed out, the cap being opened, Bruce slicking his fingers, as it was all being played directly inside his brain. He almost expected Bruce to be careful with him, to open Clint slowly with thoughtful movements, he had no idea why he excepted it since Bruce had been everything but careful with him tonight. 

It wasn’t that big of a surprise when Bruce just shoved two fingers in without any kind of warning and started scissoring Clint up immediately. No letting Clint adjust to having foreigners objects inside of him, no waiting, just really cold fingers in his ass being anything but gentle with him. Bruce really knew Clint’s preferences well. 

Two fingers switched to three without Clint even noticing. This part wasn’t new to them, fingerfucking was something they had tried before and something Clint really enjoyed. He tried pushing back against Bruce’s fingers to get them to rub against his prostate, but it’s a bit hard to move when you can’t get any sort of leverage at all and even though Clint couldn’t see it, he would bet his life on how Bruce was most likely smirking at him as fingered Clint.

Clint almost whimpered when Bruce finally took his fingers out, but the sound of a condom ripping open quickly made him shut his mouth. This time Clint was really expecting Bruce to be rough, just like he had been before, he knew it was going to hurt like a bitch to accommodate Bruce all in one take but fuck, he really wanted to do it.

But Bruce being Bruce, took his time entering Clint and it took a couple of seconds for Clint to realize why. This is the moment when they discovered if Bruce could really have sex, if the pill really worked. They’d been doing things in the prospect of the pill really working, but Bruce was so used to holding himself back, not much of what they had done so far was new to him. But this, Bruce’s cock inside of Clint, this was definitely new.

Inch by inch Bruce slowly entered Clint, they both held their breathes during the whole thing, which was quite an impressive feat considering it took at least a full minute for Bruce’s cock to enter Clint up to the hilt.

“You okay?” Clint asked.

“Yeah, let me just.” Bruce didn’t continue his sentence but he didn’t need to; they stayed in that position for what seemed forever. Bruce fully inside of Clint who was now literally aching everywhere, luckily he was already used to the kind of ache you get after spending a long period of time in the same unpleasant position, not that being tied up to a bed with Bruce naked on top of him for the about twenty minutes was anything but gratifying.

And then, after all the waiting, after being marked and pushed to the edge, after thinking he was going to lose it with just Bruce teasing him, after all the months of wanting a bit more but never daring to say it or think about it because it could never happen, Bruce fucked Clint like they had never fucked before.

It was rough, it was hard and fast, it was Bruce managing to keep a slow, steady pace for seven seconds and then losing it completely when Clint growled at him to move. It was Bruce gripping Clint’s hips painfully and Clint trashing against the tie on his wrists violently as he wanted nothing more than hold Bruce back. It was Bruce shaking violently as he said “I’m coming” into the heavy air that filled their bedroom, and it was Clint coming first with a shout that was probably heard by everyone in the mansion.

It was fucking amazing.

Afterwards Bruce collapsed into Clint’s chest, and Clint managed to stay still for a couple of minutes just letting Bruce recover, the guy hadn’t come in probably years, he deserved a break.

“Hey Bruce you can totally take a nap but can you just - ?” Clint nodded up in a way that hopefully said “I love you but I’m still tied up and this shit hurts love”. Bruce thankfully understood.

After untying Clint, Bruce practically dissolved into the bed and Clint had to be the one getting a wet towel to clean them up. He was turning down the lights and creeping gently under the covers so he didn’t wake up Bruce, who somehow managed to fell asleep in less than three minutes, when the Avengers' comm ringed and Tony’s annoying voice filtered through.

“ And happy congratulations to Bruce and Clint, who just had sex after months of lusting after each other like horny dogs. Now try to keep the noise down guys!”

Seconds crept by in absolute silence inside their bedroom as Clint imagined ten million different ways to kill Anthony Son of a Bitch Stark.

“Please tell me you have some incredibly embarrassing blackmail material on Tony.” Said Bruce.

“Don’t worry babe, we’ll make him pay tomorrow.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to make a series of my Bruce/Clint one-shots just to keep them a little bit more tidy. They can all be read as one-shots though, since that was how I initially wrote them.
> 
> Also I still have to make some changed in your mouth is Poison, your mouth is Wine to fit with this story so yeahhh.


End file.
